Escondido
by geminisnocris
Summary: Saga revela su identidad


estos personajes no me pertenecen, son solo para fines de diversión y son todos de Kurumada.

Quiero aprovechar esto para pedirles disculpas a todos los que me leen y digo disculpas por que ustedes se toman la molestia de leer mis tonterías y añadirlas a favoritos y seguirlas y todo eso, no pienso dejar de escribir, pero estos tres años han sido para mi llenos de cambios muy grandes, unos no tan buenos y pues me he quedado sin poder poner ni una sola palabra. gracias, gracias miles de gracias por esos reviews que dejan en mis historias, voy a esforzarme para poder terminarlas... por el momento esto es un reto (no me quedó como yo quería pero debo cumpliar) besos y abrazos

Hide

 _Cuando los días son fríos,  
y las cartas están marcadas…  
y los santos que vemos  
están todos hechos de oro._

Cuando regresó a aquel lugar que conocía desde que era un pequeño su corazón aun latía muy fuerte, tanto que su mano vibraba sobre su pecho, incluso sobre el protector de oro que le cubría, no estaba seguro de lo que estaba haciendo, o de lo que hacía, mucho menos lo que había hecho solo un momento atrás, todo había pasado tan rápido, para ser honestos, demasiado rápido.

Suspiró, profundo, hondo, queriendo llenar sus pulmones de aire nuevo, se sentó en una de las sillas que estaba en la única habitación donde sentía que podía esconderse y dejó caer su cabeza atrás con ambas manos sobre su sien, masajeando con suavidad, casi como un consuelo para si mismo.

— ¿Y ahora?

Se preguntó, fijando sus ojos verdes en los dibujos del techo, en rostros burlones de querubines y ángeles que parecían susurrar entre ellos lo que había pasado, no hubo testigos, pero la culpa le carcomía cada centímetro de su piel.

 _Cuando todos tus sueños fallan,  
y los que aclamamos  
son los peores de todos,  
y la sangre se ha secado _

Un rayo partió el cielo en mil pedazos, dejando caer una fuerte lluvia que como cómplice, lavase aquella tinta roja que parecía perseguirle justo hasta sus pies, aun así decir que todo aquello que ahora tenía en sus manos no era lo que había deseado hubiese sido una mentira.

Fue entonces cuando su corazón tomó el ritmo adecuado, que Saga se puso de pie, y en pasos firmes se acercó a un espejo que colgaba de la pared.

 _Quiero esconder la verdad_

 _Quiero ser tu refugio_

 _Pero con la bestia dentro no hay lugar donde podamos escondernos_

No hay manera de escapar de un mal cuando este vive dentro de tu corazón, un par de lágrimas se desvanecieron justo antes de llegar hasta el mentón del menor, y es que quien era si no un jovencito de catorce años.

Se examinó de pies a cabeza en su reflejo, detalló su cabello, la línea de sus labios y sus ojos, que de repente tomaron un color rojizo como la sangre.

 _No importa lo que engendremos_

 _Aún estamos hechos de codicia_

 _Esta es la llegada de mi reino…_

 _Esta es la llegada de mi reino…_

El llanto de un bebé le recordó que no podía esperar más y que debía terminar aquello que había comenzado, presionó sus puños a cada lado de su cuerpo y cerró sus ojos.

—Su ilustrísima…

Del otro lado de la puerta una voz apresurada seguida de unos golpes le hizo despertar, abrió sus ojos, todo era un sueño, o mejor dicho un recuerdo hecho sueño, se incorporó de entre las aguas de aquel balneario privado, en donde a diario trataba de lavar la culpa y la sangre vieja y en donde el sueño le había ganado, vio un espejo que le trajo recuerdos y se encaminó hacia él, esta vez tomando entre sus manos la máscara que cubriría su rostro, y no solo su rostro, su conciencia.

 _Cuando sientas mi calor_

 _Mira dentro de mis ojos_

 _Es donde se esconden mis demonios_

Una sonrisa sardónica adornó su boca, justo antes que aquella cara inerte la cubriera por completo.

Salió a paso lento solo para ver la cara de aquel soldado llena de angustia, aquellos que se hacían llamar santos de Atena habían llegado.

Pero sin temor, y sin prisa Saga se encaminó hasta la sala principal, donde el trono le esperaba vacío, iba solo, sin una pizca de maldad en su rostro, aunque sabía que no podía retenerla por mucho tiempo más.

 _No te acerques mucho_

 _Dentro esta oscuro_

 _Es donde se esconden mis demonios_

Esperó, sentado en aquella silla de oro, con aquella máscara de hierro azulada, le vio llegar, y sintió paz, porque en ese momento era solo él, se vio en aquel joven castaño parado justo frente a sus ojos, con temor a que viese más allá, con la esperanza que completase aquella misión que con la lealtad a la que él le había fallado la de ese muchacho le superaba.

 _Cuando cae el telón_

 _Es el final de todo_

 _Cuando la función acaba_

 _Todos los pecadores se arrastran_

Pero para él todo había acabado, la verdad ahora estaba al descubierto, cuando había decidido dejar atrás la máscara, era el fin para la pesadilla que dia a dia vivía, el santo de géminis revelo su identidad a aquel joven que sin pensarlo le ataco y la batalla dio inicio al despertar aquella maldad que había mantenido dormida.

 _No quiero decepcionarte pero_

 _Estoy atado al infierno_

 _Aunque todo esto es por ti_

 _No quiero esconder la verdad_

Y hubo sangre, y lágrimas y al final… luego de tanto engaño, la misma conciencia habló, y su misma mano le dio muerte a aquella maldad que estaba dentro de él.

La misma bebé que lloró para recordarlo lo que debía terminar, esta vez lloró, por él , por sus pecados, y le dejó morir a su lado, con una sonrisa y bajo su cosmos.

Y todo comenzó… escondido en la oscuridad.

Fin…

Hola... gracias por leer, no estoy muy orgullosa de esto... pero reto es reto

Hikarimoonlight Libra-Arkana

listo.


End file.
